


Another Sesshomaru Story

by InuYoukai



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuYoukai/pseuds/InuYoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the Sesshomaru stories I’ve read I have never read one about Sesshomaru's childhood. I mean did he have any friends, or was he an outcast. So many possibilities so little time. Basically I am writing a story about Sesshomaru and an old friend from the past that brings up memories. I hope you enjoy because this is my first oc story!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Past and the Future

“It’s your turn Sesshomaru” A girl yelled as she flipped off a branch and landed on the ground.

She was a demon that looked about 6 years of age and she wore a black kimono with a light purple flower pattern on it.

On her face she wore the marks of the eastern clan, which consisted of a Dark purple moon crescent on her forehead and one black stripe on each cheek. Unlike Sesshomaru who had two red stripes on each cheek.

“Are you sure it’s safe” A child Sesshomaru asked uncertainly.

“I didn’t get hurt did I” The girl asked sarcastically.

“Well alright Sasume but if I get hurt you have to tell my father what happened” Sesshomaru replied and mimicked the same actions Sasume did.

He landed with a thud right on his bottom and Sasume couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oww” Sesshomaru wined and stood up.

Sasume’s only reply was to laugh at him a little more.

“Hey it’s not nice to laugh at me” Sesshomaru said and pouted.

“I’m sorry, are you ok” Sasume asked after she stopped laughing.

“No, MY BUTT HURTS” Sesshomaru yelled and pointed to the area that was causing him so much pain.

This caused Sasume to start laughing, and Sesshomaru soon joined in.

*End Dream*

Sesshomaru's eyes jerked open when the dream had ended. He had been having dreams like these for about a week now and he was growing tired of them.

These damn memories keep plaguing my mind, Sesshomaru thought angrily as he looked around his room.

They had taken a break from traveling because Rin had fallen ill so they had to stay at the castle for a while.  
A soft nock came at Sesshomaru’s door which caused him to come out of his musings.

“Enter” He said in his usual icy tone.

“Lord Sesshomaru it’s Rin” The servant said with tears streaming down her face and her head was close to the floor from boweling.

“What about Rin” Sesshomaru said in alarm suddenly standing up from his spot on the floor.

“She was feeling much better this morning so I took her out to the garden and when I turned my back for a second she was taken” The maid said while more tears streamed down her face.

You may have thought she was crying for the little girl’s sake, but actually she was crying for her life.

Sesshomaru felt sudden rage at the servant for letting Rin, his Rin get taken.

“Pathetic" he stated and slaughtered her on the spot.

Sesshomaru then walked over to his window and jumped out, running in the direction that Rin’s scent was.

*Sasume’s Pov*  
“Oh what a lovely day it has turned out to be” a female demon stated as she lay stretched out in a field under the cloud filled sky.

She snapped her head to the side when she heard a scream and shouts of protest coming from the forest in front of her.

It sounds like a child, She thought while standing and walking in the direction where all the commotion was coming from.

When she found the demon she noticed he was holding a small girl and he was in the process of squeezing the life out of her.

“Let her go or lose your life” the female demon yelled and she yanked her sword out.

“Who dares to interrupt my meal” the demon yelled and looked at the female that stood before him.

He took a step backwards like he was about ready to bolt but stopped to speak.

“You will have to wait your turn Sasume I found her first” The demon said to the female known as Sasume.

“I don’t eat humans” Sasume replied in disgust and charged toward the demon.

She then cut his arm right off and caught the little girl in mid air.

“Damn you woman” He yelled and charged toward Sasume in blind rage.

Sasume smiled a devilish smile and swung her arm slightly, killing the demon instantly.  
Walking away slowly from the gruesome sight she went back into the field with the small girl in her arms.

I will wait until she wakes to find out information, Sasume thought quietly and set the small girl down on the grass.

About an hour later the girl’s eyes started to flutter open and she froze when she saw Sasume gnawing on an apple.

“W…Who are you and what do you want with me” the girl stuttered out quietly.

“My name is Sasume and I am the Lady of the Eastern Lands. I have no interest in you, I just saved you from a demon who planned on eating you” Sasume replied and glanced over at the girl.”May I ask what your name is and where you live?”

“Thank you” Rin said gratefully and she looked at Sasume with her big brown eyes. “My name is Rin, and I live with Lord Sesshomaru”.

“Well Rin, it is nice to meet you” Sasume replied and dug an apple out of her sleeve. “Here, you look hungry”.

Rin accepted the food and started eating away at it then she paused to look up at her savior.  
“I thought demons didn’t like anything but meat” she asked curiously.

“Well then I am the only demon that lives on fruit, i have never eaten a morsle of meat in my life” Sasume replied and looked down at the ground getting lost in thought.

After a few minutes of silence Sasume jerked her head up and she cocked it to the side slightly making Rin giggle.

“Wait I thought Sesshomaru hated humans” Sasume stated confused.

“Well I don’t really know why he keeps me around, but it doesn’t matter” Rin replied.

“Alright I guess” Sasume said and stood up motioning for the girl to follow. “I will take you to him”.

Sasume started walking in the direction of the Castle of the western lands in a slow manner so the child called Rin could keep up.

Maybe he won’t be hostile, She thought quietly and then suddenly there was a flash of light and a man stood in front of them.

“Lord Sesshomaru” Rin screamed with joy and ran over towards her lord.

“Rin step behind me” Sesshomaru instructed with a low growl.

“Ok” Rin replied happily and ran behind him.

“Now woman I would like to know why you kidnapped Rin” Sesshomaru said with his usual icy tone.

“I did no such thing” Sasume scoffed. “I saved her from the demon that kidnapped her so I believe you should show me a bit of gratitude”.

“You're foolish to think that, I, Lord Sesshomaru would thank such filth as yourself” Sesshomaru said and made his poison whip.

“Fine, if you want a fight you got one” Sasume replied and pointed her sword toward him.

How dare he challenge me after I saved this child, she thought angrily suddenly she had a strange flashback.

It was of a small boy holding his butt and laughing, strangely she recognized this boy.

Wait a minute is that the Sesshomaru from long ago, Sasume silently asked herself.

“Sesshomaru, I can’t believe you don’t remember your childhood friend” she said with a sneer.

“This Sesshomaru has no friends” Sesshomaru stated blankly.

“Does Sasume Husitomi sound familiar” Sasume asked curiously while wondering if this was the right person.

Does she mean the Sasume that was able to defeat my father even as a small child, Sesshomaru thought as he looked Sasume over.

*Flashback*

“Dad do I really have to” A little girl wined to the man that stood before her.

“Sasume, how do you plan on improving if you don’t practice” The man known as Sasume’s father stated with a frown.

“I’m already good enough aren’t I” Sasume replied with her eyes full of tears.

“How about I test your strength” A voice said from behind Sasume that made her jump.

“Lord Inu no Tasho I couldn’t ask you to do that” Sasume’s father stated.

“Now it would be my honor to help the lord of the eastern lands, so don’t worry about it Shinto” Lord Inu no Tasho replied and pulled out the Tetsuaiga.

“What are you talking about dad I can’t do that” Sasume said and hid behind Shinto with tears still pouring down her face.

“Now pull out your sword and show me you learned something” Shinto said pushing his daughter out from behind him.

Feeling defeated Sasume pulled out her sword and studied her opponent while she waited for him to attack. Just by looking him over she could tell his weaknesses and blind spots.

I will get him there, Sasume thought as she blocked one of Inu no Tasho’s attacks.

After the block Sasume flipped over him and landed behind him, then she jabbed his back slightly ending their little spar.

“Wonderful” Inu no Tasho said and placed his sword in its sheath.

“Shinto, your daughter is strong, and she has much courage” Inu no Tasho commented with a smile.

“Thank you” Shinto replied putting his hand on Sasume’s shoulder.

“Now that you are the most powerful demon in these lands, I believe you disserve a true sword” Inu no Tasho stated.

“Thank you Sir” Sasume said bowing in respect.

Later that day they paid Totosai a visit and he took a piece of the Tetsuaiga, Tensaiga, and Sounga.

He then combined the pieces to make a powerful sword that obtained each attack that the swords had plus one of it’s own.

“That is one amazing sword indeed” Shinto commented while inspecting the old man’s work.

“Here Sasume this is yours now, take good care of it” Lord Inu No Tasho said while handing it to her after he inspected it as well.

“Thank you” She mumbled and touched the carvings on the handle.

“Never give up without a fight” she heard and looked up at Inu No Tasho.

“I wanted you to always remember that” he stated and her father nodded his head in agreement.

“That is something you need to remember even after I’m long gone” Shinto stated and a tear came to his eye. “My little girl is growing up”.

*End Flashback*

I heard about that later on that night when my father returned, but could it really be her, Sesshomaru thought as she deflected his poison whip.

There is only one way to find out……


	2. Meeting New People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle ends, but it is only the beginning to something else. Learning about the past brings up some interesting findings once Sasume learns there is another son.

The ability to read people like a book always proved useful to Sasume from the time she was a small child up until that very minute. She could almost hear the thoughts coming out of any demon or human if she studied them well enough. When she first laid eyes on Sesshomaru, she could tell that Sesshomaru was not weak from his missing limb, behind him was his major blind spot, and he was intrigued by her presence.  
With this knowledge on her side she confidently launched over Lord Sesshomaru with blinding speed and he turned around just in time to counter her attack.  
“What’s wrong Sesshomaru to fast for you?”  
“You’re a fool to think this Sesshomaru would lose to the likes of you” Sesshomaru replied with a snarl.  
Sasume then attacked Sesshomaru in the front and waited for him to block. When he did block she launched and flipped herself over him, then held her sword to his neck.  
“Give up or die now” She said in an icy tone that even shocked Sesshomaru even though he didn’t show it.  
“You can kill her Lord Sesshomaru I believe in you” Jaken shouted as he came through the underbrush, earning an irritated growl from his lord.  
“Silence Jaken” Sesshomaru growled out.  
“Yes Milord” Jaken mumbled and put his head down.  
Sesshomaru’s poison whip vanished and he stepped away from Sasume’s sword.  
“You apparently are who you say you are” Sesshomaru said and started walking away.  
“Why would I claim to be someone if it wasn’t me” Sasume asked, but Sesshomaru was already gone. What is his problem, she wondered.  
She turned and started towards the one person who she knew could answer her question.  
*later on*  
“Hey Totosai, are you in here” Sasume yelled in the cave.  
“It depends who is asking” a voice answered and Sasume walked in further. “I haven’t seen you in a long time, Lady Sasume”.  
“Hello Totosai” she replied and sat down across from him. “May I ask you a few questions”?  
“Oh this is still in wonderful condition” Totosai said after he grabbed Sasume’s sword before she could react. “I will sharpen it for you, it’s the least I could do for the Lady of the Eastern lands”.  
“That’s not even the reason I’m here Totosai, I came to ask you some questions” She said getting irritated with the old man’s ability to get off the subject.  
“Oh yes what would you like to ask me” he asked while heating the sword.  
“What happened to Sesshomaru? He’s changed a lot since we were children.” She asked then Totosai stopped what he was doing and looked up.  
“Lord Sesshomaru has been depressed since you were taken away long ago” Totosai replied and scratched his head.  
*Flashback*  
“Daddy” a small Sasume yelled and held her father’s limp body.  
Behind her a man silently watched the scene in front of him.  
“You are pathetic, your daddy isn’t coming back” the man said and disappeared leaving the girl alone.  
“S…Sasume” Her father coughed out and blood ran down his chin.  
Tears fell down her face and she nodded waiting for her father to talk.  
“Never let your guard down, and always know that….that…. I love you” he whispered and his life force left him.  
Sasume wiped away her tears and then she stood up trying to keep her lip from quivering.  
“What is going on here” Lord Inu No Tasho asked as he entered the clearing with some of his men standing behind him.  
“That man…killed my daddy” Sasume said and started crying.  
She ran over and hugged Inu no Tasho’s leg while her body was shaking horribly. The lord of the western lands rested his hand on the crying girl’s head and he looked at his friend who lay on the ground, dead.  
“Who did this Sasume” He asked and Sasume looked up at him with her tear streaked face.  
“I don’t know, I couldn't see his face” she said, then he leaned down and picked her up.  
“I will take you home so you can rest” Lord Inu no Tasho said and he smiled trying to bring a tiny bit of happiness to the girl who was usually full of joy.  
They soon reached her home and he looked at Sasume who was asleep in his arms.  
I will have to inform her Uncle, Lord Inu No Tasho thought and left Sasume in her room.  
*Middle of the night*  
“Wake up girl” a voice broke the dark silence of Sasume’s room which made her jump.  
Someone then grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the bed. As she was drug out of her house she took a glimpse up at the sky which had a sliver of the moon left which reminded her of the moon on both her and Sesshomaru’s foreheads.  
“You are to come live with me now” the man said and she recognized him as her uncle.  
They then walked into the black hole that was the woods, never to be seen by Sesshomaru again.  
*The next day*  
Sesshomaru ran through the woods skipping and jumping happily and he walked up to Sasume’s home.  
He opened the door and noticed it was terribly cold in the house and very dark.  
Then someone walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
“She is gone my son” Inu No Tasho said and Sesshomaru’s eyes filled with tears.  
*End flash back*  
“After that day Sesshomaru became a very quiet boy who never played, he only focused on learning to fight” Totosai explained and he started working on the sword again leaving Sasume think over what happened. “Of course it didn’t help that his father fell in love with a mortal woman and died protecting her and his other son”.  
“You mean Lord Inu No Tasho had another son” Sasume said with a smile.  
“Yes, but he’s a” Totosai didn’t get to finish his sentence because Sasume grabbed her sword and took off in hopes to find the other son of Inu No Tasho.  
“Thank You Totosai” She yelled to the old man.  
“I swear demons these days are so impatient” Totosai mumbled to himself and scratched his head. “Oh how I could use a bath”.  
Sasume traveled a while until she tracked down a man with blood that was similar to the demon Inu No Tasho, yet different than the blood of a normal demon.  
Half breed, her mind whispered in disgust yet the Lady of the Eastern lands did not move from her spot. She was intrigued by this half demon who didn’t look similar to the great Lord of the West.  
“Wind Scar” was shouted and she jumped to avoid the blast of energy.  
That is definitely the other son, she thought to herself when she Recognized the sword.  
Sasume looked into the clearing and saw a man wearing a red kimono with pure white hair. Beside the man a miko, demon sleigher, small kit, and monk stood holding their weapons and chatting like nothing had happened.  
She wasn’t really surprised that a half demon would be traveling with humans being that he wasn’t as strong as a fully fledged demon.  
I have nothing against humans, but Lord Inu No Tasho never did associate with humans like his son’s seem to, she thought to herself as she entered the clearing.  
With the sudden sight of her they all stopped chatting and turned their attention to Sasume.  
“Just who are you” The man in red said and pointed his sword at her.  
“I assure you I am no threat, I am just here on a friendly visit” Sasume said and raised her hands up to show she was telling the truth.  
“Inuyasha, she looks like Sesshomaru” The miko said to the man in red.  
So, his name is Inuyasha, she thought quietly and she growled.  
“I am not anything like that Sesshomaru” Sasume said to the miko with a frown.  
“Oh, sorry” The miko replied and looked down at the ground.  
“Just who are you and what do you want with me” Inuyasha asked still having a tight grip on Tetsuiga.  
“Pardon my rudeness, my name is Sasume” said Sasume with a smile.  
“Do you mean Lady Sasume, the only woman to rule a whole kingdom on her own” The miko spoke up.  
Sasume just glanced at her a bit confused, but ignored the miko.  
“So, Sasume, what do you want with me” Inuyasha asked and sheathed the Tetsuiga.  
“I wanted to meet the other son of Inu No Tasho” Sasume said with a shrug of her shoulders. “I wasn’t expecting you to be an um Half bre…I mean demon”.  
“You have a problem with me being a half breed” He mocked cracking his knuckles.  
I just didn’t expect your father to stoop so low as to mate with a human, she thought but didn’t say out loud.  
“No” She said plainly.  
“Would you like to accompany us for lunch” the miko asked holding out a strange basket.  
“She probably wouldn’t want to dine with a half breed and a bunch of humans” Inuyasha scoffed and crossed his arms.  
“I can say one thing, you definitely aren’t like your father. In fact you act like a small child with your attitude” Sasume said and laughed. “Yes miko, I would appreciate a good lunch”.  
“Feh, whatever” Inuyasha mumbled and glanced at Kagome with an evil look then he jumped into a tree to sulk.  
“May I ask your names” Sasume asked while sipping on some tea the miko handed her.  
“I apologize for not introducing myself and the others. I am Kagome, that is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and you probably already know that’s Inuyasha” Kagome said pointing to each of them.  
“Thank you for your hospitality” Sasume said to Kagome and bowed slightly  
“Oh the pleasure is all mine” Kagome replied and blushed at the kindness that the woman showed.  
After the lunch they all sat and explained to Sasume about the past and why they all were gathered together.  
“So, why are you all out here in the middle of nowhere” Sasume asked taking another sip of her tea.  
“We are searching for the man named Naraku” The monk Miroku stated and Sasume nodded.  
“If you guys are done chatting I would like to leave now” Inuyasha stated and jumped out of his tree.  
“Inuyasha stop being so rude to our guest” Kagome stated and stood up.  
“Why should I she is the one that came and bothered me, not the other way around” Inuyasha yelled and pointed at Sasume.  
“SIT” Was screamed and Inuyasha’s face was soon planted in the hard ground.  
“I swear those two are always at it” The little fox kit said as he sat on the monks shoulder.  
“I will be taking my leave now. I thank you for the lovely food Kagome, I haven’t had such a good meal in a long time” Sasume said and bowed slightly in respect.  
“You are very welcome, come see us sometime I would like to learn more about you” Kagome replied and looked down at Inuyasha who was now cussing blindly. “Maybe he won’t be throwing such a fit next time either”.  
They all shared a good laugh and Sasume turned her attention to the Hanyou.  
“If you ever want to be like your father the first thing you need is manners” She stated and walked away ignoring Inuyasha’s complaining.  
The humans and even the little kit were kind to her, which made them good people in her mind. Inuyasha on the other hand, she didn’t know if she was going to like him or loathe him.  
“Only time will tell.”


	3. Death and New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting new people and making an unexpected companionship.

Sasume walked through the woods thinking about all the things that had happened within the past two days.  
I saw Sesshomaru for the first time in over five centuries, and met Inuyasha the youngest son of the great dog demon, she thought and was saddened that her trip away from these lands had made her miss so many things. “When I was young my father used to tell me the stars were souls that had departed this earth” She spoke to herself quietly and felt something she hadn’t in a long time, loneliness. “No matter how long ago my father died, I can still hear his last words from that day”.  
Never let your guard down and always remember that…..that…I love you, Echoed through her mind as she pulled out her sword and read the inscription.  
“Never give up without a fight”  
The blade shined under the night of the full moon and when she looked at it closely she could see the stars sparkling in it.  
“They both are dead now, and yet it seems like they aren’t gone” She mumbled slipping the sword back in its sheath.  
She then turned her attention back to the sky where she searched out the star she believed to be her fathers, or at least that’s what she thought as a kid.  
That star has always shown bright since that night I was taken away, in fact that star was born on the night my father died; I had never saw it before that, Sasume thought sadly and felt tears sting at the back of her eyes.  
She blinked them away though as if they had never been there and she continued to walk back through the forest towards a village that she believed sold fruit and other products.  
Sasume reached the small town by morning and it had crowds of people all through the streets. Along the street small food stands stood with people surrounding them while flinging money around like it was a toy.  
“Burn the place to the ground” She heard someone shout and she turned her attention to a hut surrounded by men who were pelting it with stones.  
“What are you fools doing” Sasume yelled and the men jumped in surprise.  
“Leave you damn demon, this is no place for you” One man said and through a stone at her head, but she caught it.  
Around her she heard gasps of both fear and awe, but she just stood and narrowed her eyes at the man.  
“You dare test me” she said coldly and the man started shaking.  
She grabbed the man by his throat and held him up in the air so she could hear him gasp for air.  
“Leave the poor person alone, if you throw another stone at that hut I will end your life” Sasume said and waited for the man to nod his head in response.  
When he did she dropped him to the ground with a thud and the man ran away still shaking and barely able to stand.  
“What is wrong with the person in this hut” Sasume asked a man who stared at her with interest.  
“An old Woman lives in this hut, she is insane and believes she can talk to spirits. Recently, she has fallen ill and now lay on her death bed, she has not a day left in her” he answered quickly then looked away from Sasume’s intense gaze.  
“Fine, now leave so I can talk to this woman and maybe bring her peace after what you have done to her” Sasume growled out and everyone dashed away quickly.  
“Hello Lady Sasume, what has this old woman done to disserve a visit from the lady of the Southern Lands” The woman choked out as Sasume opened the door.  
In the corner something growled and jumped in front of the old woman protectively.  
Sasume recognized the creature as an Inu Demon. It was an all black Inu with white paws, blood red eyes, pointy ears, and a tail that reminded you of a wolf’s tail.  
“Well hello there” Sasume said and took a step forward, but that must have been too much for the Inu because he transformed to his larger self.  
It looked the same as it did before but now it had two tails and was taller; in fact it was as tall as she was. A creature that stood six foot tall and growling made her a little nervous so she didn’t move.  
“Easy Dog” The woman struggled to say and Dog turned its head to look at its master.  
Then it growled at Sasume one more time before it transformed back to its normal size and dashed back in the corner where Sasume could still see its crimson eyes watching her.  
“How did you know I was coming” Sasume asked and sat by the woman.  
Her face was all pale and under her eyes were dark spots from lack of sleep.  
“A vision that predicted your arrival” She answered and grabbed at a water bucket.  
Sasume grabbed the bucket for the woman and gave her a drink with the ladle.  
“Thank you” she mumbled and Sasume nodded in response.  
“Tell me, what ails you” Sasume asked and the lady started coughing hard, blood dribbled down her chin.  
Quickly Sasume pulled out a rag and placed it on the woman’s mouth until she stopped coughing.  
“Child, I am just too old to be on this earth any longer, so Kami is now calling me home” The woman answered softly as if meant only for Sasume’s ears to hear. “I refuse to go though until I find someone to take Dog, he is so sweet and loving I didn’t want him killed because he was a demon”.  
Sasume smiled at the old woman and in response the woman smiled a bit herself.  
This woman cares so much, but is treated so awfully just because she believes certain things, Sasume thought quietly to herself and she got angry at the villagers.  
“Don’t get angry at them child, they are just confused and scared” She said bringing Sasume out of her thoughts.  
She didn’t know how the old woman knew what she was thinking, and she didn’t want to ask so she just let the old woman finish speaking.  
“They don’t want things to change so they resort to violence to keep any different thinking away. Just let them go, someday they will understand long after I’m gone” she said and stared up at the roof.  
“May I ask what your name is” Sasume asked examining the old woman’s face.  
“My name is Mizuki” answered Mizuki and Sasume nodded as if approving. “Lady Sasume, will you do me a favor?”  
“Aye” Sasume replied to Mizuki’s question.  
“Take Dog with you on your travels, I know he will be safe with you. Please, so this old woman can be laid to rest in peace”.  
Sasume blinked a few times and wondered on what she should say. She knew it wouldn’t be right to deny the woman of her request.  
“I will take him, as you have requested” Sasume answered and the old woman smiled and closed her eyes.  
“Now I can leave this world in peace. Good bye Dog, have a wonderful life with Lady Sasume” whispered Mizuki and her heart stopped beating.  
In the corner the Inu started howling as if showing respect to his former master.  
“She really did wait for someone to come around and lift dog off her hands so she could die knowing someone would love him” Sasume mumbled to herself and Dog stopped howling.  
He walked over to Sasume and put his paw on her leg and she knew he was ready to leave.  
“I understand” she said and looked down at Mizuki who had a small smile on her face.  
As they left the village she swore she heard the old woman calling her name, but when she turned around no one was there. With a new companion at her side Sasume knew the trips wouldn’t be as tedious and lonely. She couldn’t help but to be thankful for dropping by that particular village on that exact day.


	4. Corruption and Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome is possessed and ends up shooting Sasume with her sacred arrow, but why?

For the second time that day Sasume made her way through the forest, but this time it was with her new friend.   
She had been contemplating on what she should name the creature for a while, and she decided to stop and take a look at him to see what name would fit him.  
“Dog” She mumbled and the small inu demon looked at her. “What is it I should name you?”  
She crouched down and took a good look at his appearance and she smiled.  
“What about Yang” She asked and he nodded showing his approval. “Alright Yang what is it we should do now?”  
“Sasume” A voice said from behind her and Sasume jerked her head around to see Kagome standing there with her bow and arrow in hand pointing them at Sasume’s chest.  
“What is wrong with you Kagome” Sasume asked and stood back up.   
There was a distant look in Kagome’s eyes and a dark aura flowed from her.  
“Your friend has been possessed” said a small voice from beside her, it was Yang.  
Ignoring Kagome for a minute Sasume looked at Yang confused.  
“How can you talk” she asked curiously.  
“You understand me because we are both Inu demons” Yang said and suddenly Kagome let loose an arrow and making Sasume grab Yang and jump out of the way.  
“I am here to retrieve your sword for Lord Sesshomaru” Kagome stated and Sasume laughed.  
“So that is who has you possessed” she said as she shook her head. “Tell him to come get it himself”.  
Suddenly Kagome let go of the string and the arrow came flying toward Sasume. Before Sasume could even react Yang jumped out of her arms and tackled the arrow burning his paws and mouth badly.  
“Yang, are you ok” Sasume asked and glanced over to her friend who was curled up in a ball.  
To her relief he was just unconscious from the purification in Kagome’s arrows. She was thankful that Yang only got a little dose of purification so he would be fine.  
“Come on Kagome I know you are still in there” Sasume said as she turned around and faced Kagome.  
That was when Kagome started firing off a barrage of arrows making Sasume jump around just to avoid them, one barely missed her head.  
Does Kagome have a jewel shard in her, Sasume wondered when she noticed Kagome’s speed had increased.  
Kagome then did something Sasume never expected to see her do. She jumped straight in front of Sasume and let an arrow fly straight toward her heart.  
That one is going to get me, Sasume screamed in her mind and did a last resort thing.  
Just as the arrow was about to hit her chest, she pulled out the Narunda hoping that the blade would reflect the arrow, but it didn’t. With a loud snap the arrow broke the Narunda into half and went straight into her heart.  
“Damn” Sasume spat out as she lay on the ground feeling every bit of her being purified. “T…this wasn’t supposed to happen”.  
“Don’t feel sorry for yourself Sasume, you deserved this” Sesshomaru stated with a sick smile on his face.  
Sasume didn’t get a chance to answer though, the pain had finally registered in her mind and it had caused her to black out.  
“I figured as much” Sesshomaru mumbled and his eyes grew wide from the site in front of him.  
Sasume’s hair had turned black, her markings disappeared, and her nails grew short. Felling triumphant Sesshomaru grabbed both halves of Narunda and the sheath then walked over toward Kagome and grabbed the tainted jewel from her neck.  
“I will repair the sword with my own fang” Sesshomaru stated to himself as he walked away from the miko who was now crying and screaming Sasume’s name.  
“Sasume, how did I let myself do this to you” Kagome yelled as tears streamed down her face now.   
“Kagome” Inuyasha yelled as the group entered the clearing. “Oh no”.  
Inuyasha walked over toward Kagome and saw Sasume’s now human face.  
“Sesshomaru used a jewel shard to corrupt me into doing this to her” Kagome said and looked at Inuyasha with pleading eyes.  
“Come on, we’ll take her to Kiade’s hut and get her fixed up” Inuyasha said calmly and he picked her up gingerly.  
“Here Kagome, you can ride on Kirara with Sango” Miroku said and jumped of the manta demon.  
Even though Kagome disappeared days ago, I didn’t expect to find this, Miroku thought and helped the miko onto Kirara.  
“What happened to ye” Kiade asked as the small group entered the hut after an hour of traveling. “Oh my, that is definitely a problem!”  
Walking over to Inuyasha who had Sasume in his hands, Kiade examined Sasume and nodded.  
“She needs that out immediately. Inuyasha, lay her down over there and hold her down. Kagome get your medical kit out and hand me the knife. The rest of you, get out of my way” Kiade instructed and before they knew it Kiade Pulled Sasume’s shirt off and started cutting.  
“There is something else in there” Kiade said as she yanked out the arrow.  
Suddenly Sasume came to life with her eyes crimson red.  
“Whoa” Inuyasha stated as he had to pin her down.  
Sasume started growling and then took a slice at Inuyasha’s arm, barely missing it because Miroku grabbed her arm.  
“This will work” Inuyasha said and hit Sasume upside the head as hard as he could knocking her out cold. “Now get that thing out before she wakes up again Kiade”.  
“I can’t, it will surely kill her” Kiade stated. “There is a piece of metal in her heart, and if I take it out her heart will surely fail”.  
“We have no other choice, if we don’t take it out then she will die anyway” Inuyasha said and Kiade grabbed the tweezers that Kagome had handed her.  
“We have to try” Kagome said with sadness written all over her facial features.  
“Alright child, if that is what ye believe” Kiade stated and proceeded to take the metal out.  
Twenty minutes later everyone was sitting around the fire eating the soup that Kiade had put on earlier that day. In Kagome’s hands laid the piece of metal that had ruined yet saved Sasume’s life.  
“This piece of metal was what protected Sasume’s heart from your arrow” Kiade had told Kagome earlier after she pulled it out of Sasume’s chest.  
Then, the flashback of her shooting Sasume went through her mind.  
“This is a piece of her sword” Kagome shouted at the sudden realization.   
She now understood why the sharp piece of metal ended up inside her.  
“When I shot my arrow, Sasume pulled out her sword and the arrow hit the sword which caused it to break” she explained.  
They all looked at Kagome and then down at Sasume who had just opened her eyes.  
“Hey, how are you feeling” Shippo asked as he walked over and stood beside her.  
Sasume tried to sit up, but stopped when a horrible pain engulfed her senses and she squeezed her eyes shut.  
“Not to good, Shippo” she stated and reached to hold her wound, but stopped when she noticed her hands weren’t right. “My claws, what happened to my claws?” Sasume started to panic, she was becoming more aware that her senses were dull.  
“That isn’t the only thing gone” Inuyasha said and shook his head.  
“Wait what do you mean not the only thing gone? Will someone explain” Sasume yelled then winced feeling more pain.  
“Here, look for yourself” Kagome said and handed Sasume a small mirror.  
In the mirror, Sasume saw a pale white face that had no markings on it and her hair was as black as the kimono she had on.  
“What the Hell happened” Sasume yelled and Kagome started crying.  
“I’m sorry that I shot you Sasume” she said in between sobs.  
“In other words my demon has been purified out of me” Sasume asked calmly.  
“Yes, you turned like this after you passed out. While we were taking the metal out of your heart a piece of demon blood must have been left because it awoke and tried to attack Inuyasha.” Kagome said  
“Yea, the only thing demon like about you when that happened was your blood red eyes. Other than that you looked like a normal human” Inuyasha piped up and crossed his arms over his chest.  
“That piece of metal was what kept ye alive though, but it did major damage to your heart” Kiade said and Kagome handed Sasume the one piece that was left of her sword.  
When Sasume touched the metal she immediately felt a jolt of energy go through her veins.  
“It’s actually a piece of your sword” Kagome said noticing Sasume’s surprised look.  
“This may be a crazy assumption, but it is possible that my demonic power is now in my sword” Sasume stated while looking at the piece of the blade. “It has to go somewhere right?”  
Kiade poked at the fire and thought for a minute.  
“It is possible that the power that ye possessed is in the sword. What made ye think that though” the old priestess asked.  
“Just now when Kagome handed me the piece of my sword, I got a jolt of energy” Sasume explained.  
“There is one problem though, that Bastard Sesshomaru has your sword” Inuyasha stated as he clutched onto his own sword.  
“I know that Inuyasha, that is why I plan on hunting him down myself” Sasume said and sat up ignoring the pain.  
“Sasume, you shouldn’t even be up yet” Kagome yelled and ran over to her, but stopped when Sasume put her hand up.  
“Kagome, it is something I have to do. He took the honor that I had and crushed it into tiny bite size pieces. Especially when he forced you to attack and shoot me” Sasume explained and then stood. “Where is Yang”?  
Everyone turned and looked at Sasume with sympathetic eyes.  
“Yang is over there, he has been asleep since the fight” Sango said and pointed to what looked like to be a balled up blanket.  
Sasume walked over to the blanket and examined it. It did in fact look like a balled up blanket, but inside was the fragile body of her Inu manta demon, Yang.  
I will fix this, Yang. Sasume thought and she felt anger wash over her like a wave.


End file.
